monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter 2
Monster Hunter 2 is the sequel of Monster Hunter. It was only released in Japan because the Monster Hunter series had only a small cult following elsewhere in the world, while being huge in Japan. New features include day and night changes, seasons, new monsters and new weapon types. Monster Hunter 2 did not see a North American release. However, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, a game based on its content, was able to make it to American shores. Features *New weapon classes: Long Sword, Gunlance, Hunting Horn, Bow. *Old weapons receive improvements, such as the ability to use items while Sword and Shield is unsheathed. *Several combinations for the same combination result, and combinations that require 3 items. *Some online items and ores from MH1 are available offline in MH2 (dragonite and firestone for example). *New Village, Jumbo Village, which can be upgraded by completing special requests. *New Town, Dundorma. *Players can visit Kokoto Village once the quests in Jumbo are done. *More shops, the local shop in Jumbo is a Felyne standing on a cart, a travelling merchant appears from time to time to sell other items, when the Blacksmith area is upgraded, a third shop is opened which sells battle-oriented items. *There is no Kitchen in this game, but there is a Felyne who performs a similar function to the Felyne kitchen. It only cooks if you provide 2 non-quest consumable food, which can be obtained by gathering or bought at shops. *Able to mine at the village cave by giving the miner pickaxes. *Minigames are added exclusively to Jumbo (Arm wrestling and Drinking). *Day, Night and Seasons system, which affect monster spawns and quests that can be taken. *There are 3 seasons, Hot, Cold and Breeding, during the Hot Season it is impossible to take quests in the Desert, in the Cold Season, the Snowy Mountains become unavailable, the Breeding Season has all areas available, time of day and seasons change dynamically. *Players can pause the game during Offline Quests. *New Training school exclusive to Jumbo. *New Armor Upgrade System, which requires Materials much like Weapons. *A new set of Hunting Locations with the same themes as those in 1st Generation. *Completely new Locations, such as the Tower and the Town. *New Monsters, along with New Monster Classes, such as the Carapaceon and Fanged Beast. *Subquest objectives added to quests. *Upgradable hunter's house in Jumbo village. *Hunters can fish in the village. *Online-only versus mode (players hunt each other's monsters). *USB connectivity with Monster Hunter Portable to unlock Yian Garuga for both games. *New slot system to add Skill Point Decorations to armor and weapons. *WANTED board offering increased payment for hunting Wanted monsters. *The ability to name/label your registered armor sets. Characters Jumbo-Chief.png|Jumbo Chief|link=Jumbo Chief Jumbo-BarGirl.png|Jumbo Bar Girl|link=Jumbo Bar Girl Jumbo-Armwrestler.png|Master Shipwright|link=Master Shipwright Jumbo-Blacksmith.png|Armory Granny|link=Armory Granny Jumbo-WyverianLady.jpg|Wyverian Lady|link=Wyverian Lady UnknownWyverian.jpg|Legendary Artisan|link=Legendary Artisan Mh 003.jpg|His Immenseness|link=His Immenseness Monsters Monster Hunter 2 features 45 returning monsters from previous titles alongside 24 new monsters. The Flagship Monster is the Kushala Daora. Kirin and Lao-Shan Lung became available offline, as Shen Gaoren, Ashen Lao-Shan Lung, Rajang, Crimson Fatalis and White Fatalis are online exclusives. Fatalis also remains as an online-exclusive in this game. Videos Monster Hunter 2 Trailer PS2 HD Monster Hunter 2 Intro-1 Category:Games